


昼夜交缠

by Msanholic



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Letters, M/M, World War I
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msanholic/pseuds/Msanholic
Summary: 忒休斯斯卡曼德如何成为一位年轻的战争英雄，以及纽特在其中扮演的角色。





	昼夜交缠

**Author's Note:**

> 可能比起骨科更像是亲情向。会有蛇院哥哥出没。

（0）

 

忒修斯斯卡曼德从小就是个让人印象深刻的孩子。他聪慧果敢，从来不惮于成为全场的焦点，不论那场子是魁地奇球赛还是圣诞舞会，又或者后来的傲罗办公室。他昂着头穿过人群，眼睛总看着前方，对于自己要去的地方从来没有一分一秒的怀疑。

 

纽特则不然，他在忒修斯的传奇还未来得及消散的那年走进霍格沃茨，教授们满心期待着一位同样是模范学生的斯卡曼德：而他们等来的却是纽特，第一年就闯进禁林被关禁闭、躲在阁楼上偷偷养渡鸦、不敢与人对视、仿佛连走路都要绊倒自己的纽特。教授们长叹连连，最后也只好随他去了：霍格沃茨什么没见过呢。

 

兄弟俩仿佛白天黑夜般截然相反，任凭你去问谁都会断言他们必定相处不来。可事实上呢？斯卡曼德夫妇杂事缠身，于是每到圣诞假的时候，来九又四分之三站台接人的必定是年轻的傲罗。忒修斯站在那些个吵吵闹闹的大家庭当中难免显得骄傲又孤独，纽特还总是拖沓着脚步不愿上前，在外人看来想必是感情淡薄、被血缘和责任强扭在一起的一对。但是当兄长无可质疑地张开双臂，弟弟浑身僵硬却又偏偏不肯躲，这个拥抱不断拖长，直到两人被熙熙攘攘的人潮分开——如果你留意了，肯定能见到。

 

那是忒修斯带着赴死的决心走上战场时最贵重的行李，也是纽特游遍世界最遥远的角落时最笃定的归宿。

 

那是昼与夜的交缠，黎明升起希望，黄昏坠入安眠。是二十一封信。

 

（1）

 

亲爱的忒修斯，

 

想必你已经猜到了，前几天妈妈在报纸上看到了西线的消息。“怎么会呢，”她这样叹息，“我们的忒修斯可是在那儿啊。”我忍不住想，他们也同样要求你成为救世主吗？麻瓜们，你的同袍们。但是请不要为此苛责自己，哥哥，不要把所有人的安危都扛在自己肩上，不要每晚翻来覆去地想那些你“本可以”赢得的战役（即便我已经知道你会）。 因为你不是神，只是一个比所有人更加努力的凡人。 ~~而我正是因此而爱你。~~

 

随信附上一瓶白鲜，你知道怎么用。

 

用塔洛给我回信，她总能找到我。

 

~~你的，~~

此致，

纽特

 

（2）

 

亲爱的纽特，

 

你会很高兴知道你送来的白鲜拯救了许多性命，其中没有我的，也许这多少能让你安心一点。不要为我担忧，亲爱的弟弟，我知道自己在做什么。

 

战争是……不如我们来谈谈它不是什么，它必定不是你在报纸上读到的那样。别信那些鄙夷麻瓜的谎言，别信他们说，“这不是我们的战争”。我要告诉你这正是我们的战争，纽特。如果他们说“这是我们的欧洲”，那我相信这至少同样是麻瓜们的欧洲。我在这儿有幸结识了许多了不起的人，其中麻瓜绝不比巫师少（尤其是那位姓华生的军医，我从未见过任何人有双像他那样稳定的手），因此请相信这一论点：我们丝毫没有自诩高等生物的权力。

 

你不喜欢战争，我差点忘了。也许这反倒是件好事，梅林在上，我怎么都不想让你出现在战场上。在野外好好呆着，去追逐雷鸟吧，只要那能使你快乐。要是还有人跟你说你应该更像忒修斯，告诉他们忒修斯并不这么想。

 

请代我向母亲问好。至于父亲，我早已学会了不去在意他对我职业规划的强烈看法，你也不用。

 

爱你的，

忒修斯

 

又及：你是个巫师，纽特，应该知道比起把字划掉有更好的方式让它们消失吧？

 

 

（3）

 

亲爱的忒修斯，

 

回信迟了几天，因为塔洛穿越火线时受了伤，我不得不另找一只猫头鹰（别担心，她已经在迅速康复了）。我很难想象你们正在经历什么，但是忒修斯，请相信我从未有一秒怀疑过你在打的仗是否值得，不论父亲和魔法部的禁令怎么说。

 

这里是巫师的欧洲，马人的欧洲，妖精的欧洲，龙和独角兽的欧洲，它当然同样也是麻瓜的欧洲。我很高兴你还是没怎么变，忒修斯，这又让我想起了有关某位级长对付霸凌者们充满创意的处罚方式的传闻。告诉我，Thee, 你真的让弗林特去清理了被他炸满一整间魔药课教室的鼻涕虫卵吗？徒手的？

 

天气转凉了，妈妈在信上说期望你能早些回来——用词要情绪化得多，但你明白她什么意思。

 

这次送信的墨丘利有点精力过剩，要是他攻击你，我提前道歉。

 

照顾好自己，

纽特

 

又及：你也是巫师，忒修斯，你肯定知道如果我把字留在纸上就意味着它们不需要消失吧？

 

（4）

 

亲爱的弟弟，

 

我得确保你从第一手来源知道这个，你听到的所有传言都是真的。可惜你入学晚了几年，纽特，弗林特那天晚餐时的脸色可谓精彩绝伦，尤其是在见到家养小精灵们为他特制的同款果冻之后。

 

霍格沃茨就像是许多个世纪以前的事了。我有时候会不切实际地想，要是整个魔法世界都能学着点它的宽容就好了，纽特。即使在邓布利多确保了你不被开除之后，我永远都会欠他一打羊毛袜。

 

你知道麻瓜们近几年有了一个叫“打火机”的新玩意吗？我因为从未听说过它而在战壕里遭受了无情的嘲笑。这似乎是一项相当了不起的发明，在美学上也不无价值，考虑到火柴在潮湿天气里的不可靠性。巫师们应当引进它，在一些不适合使用魔咒的微妙场合它也许能派上大用场。

 

你敢相信吗，半个月前魔法部给我寄了封吼叫信，来自埃佛蒙德本人，可真叫人受宠惊。更有趣的地方是一位麻瓜士兵刚巧在这时候来找我，你应该看看他见到半空中那封暴躁的信是什么表情。

 

墨丘利似乎是个好孩子，我想他的别扭和你一样只是害羞罢了。

 

爱你的，

忒修斯

 

（5）

 

亲爱的忒修斯，

 

你是不是认为既然我长年不在英国，骗起来一定很容易？“麻瓜们发明了打火机”，梅林啊，这就是你想和我分享的新闻？不是在索姆河发生的事？魔法部努力隐瞒，可就连北非的麻瓜们也在报纸提到了。他们叫那里“索姆河地狱”，一天之内伤亡就有六万人。

 

真希望你不在那儿，但我想你恐怕是在。让我知道你那边的情况，以及我能做什么。任何事都行。

 

保重，

纽特

 

（6）

 

T，

 

请告诉我你还活着，我不能永远都瞒着妈妈。

 

N

 

（7）

 

再坚持一会，哥哥，我马上到。

 

（8）

 

亲爱的纽特，

 

你真的需要停止像这样小题大做。第一，想想我们用了多少个混淆咒才能确保国际保密法不至于沦为彻底的笑话，可你用一只嗅嗅就足以让这些努力前功尽弃了；第二，我是个军人，在战场上有个形象要维持，纽特，而一个眼泪汪汪的弟弟恐怕对此无帮助；最后，我没事，好吗？我理解你刚来的那几天难免看到了一些可怕的景象，但我们正在取得进展，Arty, 我们最终会赢的。

 

好吧，我为之前把你赶走道歉。我也许说了些难听的气话，你要明白我不是认真的。但是别再来了，纽特。我听说魔法部给了你一个研究妖精的职位，那不正是你想要的吗？好好干你的工作，把战争留给我们吧。

 

爱你的，

忒修斯

 

（9）

 

亲爱的纽特，

 

如果你还在对我生气，就实话告诉我你还在生气。别让我一个人在这里想象你和那些神奇生物们又出了什么意外。

 

也许不那么爱你的，

忒修斯

 

（10）

 

亲爱的忒修斯，

 

不，我早就不再对你生气了。所以能不能也别对我生气？我只是想帮忙。你们在索姆河面对的事情太可怕了，我必须做我能做的，就像你说的那样，如果他们值得爱，他们就同样值得为之牺牲。况且这件事对我来说原本来就意义重大，远远不算牺牲，当你不可避免地听到消息的时候（尽管它本该是个秘密），请求你记得这点。

 

保重，

纽特

 

（11）

 

**当你说“为之牺牲”的时候，我可怎么都没想到你指的是乌克兰铁腹龙啊。告诉我纽特，你是不是格外想寻死？因为世界上还有许多种不那么痛苦和更有尊严的死法呢，你确定要选这一个吗？**

 

**你以为铁腹龙是像卜鸟——不，像鹰头马身有翼兽那样能被驯化的宠物？它们被列入最高危险级是有原因的，重量能达到六吨、从未被驯化过，踩死一两个巫师都是寻常事，它们这辈子都不可能跟在你后面叫妈妈。**

 

**所以做个成年人，别胡闹了，纽特，不管你是不是 只是想帮忙。立刻给我回家去，否则我会找人把你弄回家。我会写信给魔法部、不，我会写给埃佛蒙德本人，不管他现在对我看法如何，等着吧。**

 

（12）

 

亲爱的忒修斯，

 

看看现在是谁在小题大做？一封吼叫信，认真的？我已经毕业了，哥哥，而且你也不是我的教授。我不会回去的。为什么不试着想想这些小伙子们在战场上能派上多大用场？我能和他们好好谈，他们有知觉有智力，并非生性残暴。他们最近甚至不再尝试吃掉我了，你不觉得这是个巨大的进步吗？

 

纽特

 

（13）

 

亲爱的纽特，

 

也只有你了，Arty, 只有你会把“不再尝试吃掉我”称作巨大的进步。我和魔法部谈过了，很显然你的小项目不知怎么得到了他们的默许——“我们有理由相信小斯卡曼德先生的实地考察不日将见成效”，这是原话。也许我能够暂时相信你知道自己在做什么（或者我希望至少魔法部知道），但是无论如何，务必当心，纽特，它们仍然不是你该去招惹的生物。

 

而我甚至已经知道你不会照做。我没有找到更加不冒犯人的说法，所以就听着吧：我们还没有绝望到需要一个十九岁的孩子上战场的地步，特别是一个像你这样的孩子。

 

春天来了又走，战争还在继续。近两个月来我们曾把防线推进到前所未有的位置，与此同时死伤之惨烈……华生医生开始整晚整晚地不睡，可笑的是这些一点也不妨碍麻瓜们永无止境的政治斗争——也许我们之间的共同点比我想象的更多。

 

我甚至不知如何开口向你描述这些，这一切和你的世界那么遥远。就满足一个哥哥自私的愿望吧，让我能确信你是安全的。

 

爱你的，

忒修斯

 

（14）

 

亲爱的忒修斯，

 

想来你应该知道，麻瓜们的最低征兵年龄是十八岁。我并不比他们年幼，或者更不擅长保护自己，不管你是否赞成。

 

尽管嘲笑我吧，尽管说“我告诉过你”，因为我失败了，那些龙最终没能被驯养。为了能以其他方式帮上忙，我做了个决定，那并不容易。猜猜我在前线遇到了什么？“非常抱歉，斯卡曼德先生明确说过你在这里不受欢迎。”

 

你变成了大人物啊，是不是，忒修斯？在一次次对我宣称你“不喜欢政治”之后，你不单单在魔法部青云直上，还开始粗暴地运用你的影响力。但是你没有权利决定我的人生，你也无法决定。

 

保重，

纽特

 

（15）

 

亲爱的纽特，

 

你似乎有一种错误的印象，认为我为你做的一切都是为了掌控你。它们真的不是。我始终都希望你能去做自己喜欢的事，而战争不可能是其中之一。不管你出于何种目的决定踏上战场，责任心、正义感或者悲天悯人，我的答案都不会变：这不是你该在的地方。

 

我看着你长大，纽特，我知道你曾经是——仍然是，一个善良敏感的孩子。而我见过太多这样的人被战争毁掉了。所以是的，我无法决定你的人生，但是我擅自决定你还值得拥有一个人生。

 

我仍然不喜欢政治。可是近来我开始想通了，工具本身有什么错呢？伤人的是巫师而非魔杖。如果每个有良知的巫师都躲开权力和政治，你能想象现在魔法部里充斥的会是怎样一群人吗？

 

关于龙的事我很抱歉。

 

爱你的，

忒修斯

 

（16）

 

亲爱的忒修斯，

 

我不敢相信你竟然告诉了妈妈。还记得去年我是如何努力对她隐瞒你的“死讯”吗？你竟然这样回报我。还偏偏选在平安夜这一天，是帕西瓦尔的戏剧化传染给了你吗？

 

所以基本上，我被禁足了，在回家过圣诞节的时候。满意了吗？就好像你猜不到我还会想办法跑出去。我不再是孩子了，忒修斯，你不能就这么一遍一遍地替我做决定。伤人的不是魔杖，的确：但是魔杖选择巫师，而怎样的巫师才会被官僚主义选中呢？至少不该是我曾经了解和尊敬的哥哥。

 

无论如何，圣诞快乐。英格兰正在下雪，这几日天气湿冷，希望你们在法国的情况能好一些。围巾是妈妈的主意，我只是做了点加工，茶叶是我的，别再抱怨我泡的茶是不列颠之耻了，你自己泡吧。

 

别误会，Thee, 你还没有被原谅。可我也需要你回来好亲自跟你算算这笔账。

 

保重，

纽特

 

（17）

 

亲爱的弟弟，

 

我知道你仍然爱我。帕西说他从未见过像这样“每根毛线里都织着三个防护咒”的围巾，而我不得不竭尽全力不笑出声——这都要怪你，纽特，我作为傲罗的尊严完全没有了。

 

回到你的问题，Arty, 我不认为是官僚主义选择了我。我还记得刚进魔法部的时候和你吵的那场架，你指责我是“死不悔改的斯莱特林”。我不怪你，纽特，你才十岁呢，而且你很快就学会了不要用学院评判一个人。但是你看，你说的并非全无道理，我的确未能幸免于我的学院广受诟病的那些特质：每当我看到想要的东西，我就会去拿，不管人们是否赞成。

 

而归根到底，官僚主义，政治，你无法忍受的魔法部和案头工作，它们是什么呢？对我来说是达到目的的手段。我知道这对你很难理解，你会觉得我变了。可我既然渐渐看清了这个世界不合理的一面，就不能够再坐在路旁无动于衷。总要有人去做些什么的。需要有人和麻瓜们一起对抗轴心国，需要有人起身反抗格林德沃，需要有人为那些无法自保的人站出来。而我可以做那个人。如果我需要曲解一些规则、摆弄一些人心来达成目的，我怎么能因为洁身自好就不去做呢。

 

法国也在下雪，平安夜里麻瓜们唱起了圣诞颂歌，有些人唱得很美而更多的人完全不在调上。你能相信吗，那和我们小时候在罗瑞莱姨妈家听过的是同一首，只是歌词有细微的差别。这让我开始想念你，纽特，当那些男孩们抱怨起自己的兄弟有多么顽劣。每当他们问起你，我总会说，不，我的Arty是个天使。一个喜欢闹别扭、不知给我惹过多少麻烦的天使。但是即便如此。

 

爱你的，

忒修斯

 

（18）

 

亲爱的忒修斯，

 

原来战争对于麻瓜而言是不同的，我想你早就知道了。这是二月里最冷的一天，隔壁的钱德勒太太敲开门，低着头问我们有没有多余的蜡烛出借。我这时候才发现对于他们而言，战争意味着“电力”与煤炭的供给大大受限，而麻瓜们倚仗这些东西来照明、取暖、加热食物，甚至出行。

 

忒修斯，想想看，魔法让我们变得如此自大，对身旁的苦难视而不见。我试着给附近那些街区送去了蜡烛，食物还有毯子，整个过程相当尴尬，也许我不只是不懂麻瓜的礼节，而是从来就不明白该怎么和人说话。梅林在上，这些事一直是你做的。

 

回到我们漫长而没有结果的讨论，我不明白你，忒修斯，也许一天比一天更不明白。你似乎永远都相信自己是对的，即便那看起来早已经不是你最开始想走的路了。但奇怪的是，即便如此。

 

又及：如果妈妈向你抱怨我跑了，那是因为她默许了这一点。

 

你的，

纽特

 

（19）

 

亲爱的Arty,

 

为何我毫不惊讶你对于一切生命的怜悯？别觉得抱歉，别感到尴尬，纽特，你有颗最好的心，那是唯一重要的。

 

我当然早就明白你是关不住的。大概是家族遗传吧，我们斯卡曼德总是需要去做点什么，而你尤其如此。还有谁的博格特会是一张办公桌呢？

 

话虽如此，我仍然不得不尝试。别把自己卷进什么危险里，纽特，即便你似乎从霍格沃茨时代起就具备了招惹麻烦的天赋。我曾经和其他人一样想当然地以为那是你的错，多么讽刺啊，竟然要靠一场战争来教会我那不是。

 

还记得我和你提过的华生医生吗？当战事稍歇，他又能想方设法搞到一瓶威士忌的时候，此人当真没有什么不会告诉你。我无权透露他的隐私，只能说这多少使我震惊，以及他的“特别”并未阻止他成为我认识的最伟大的治疗师之一。由此我想到了你，纽特。是的，我和他们一样，总在抱怨你为何非要特立独行，无视巫师社会的种种常规。事实上那又如何呢？当一个社会执意要审判异类时，它必定是哪里出了毛病。

 

别抱太大希望，不过要是一切顺利，也许我今年能回家过圣诞。

 

爱你的，

忒修斯

 

（20）

 

亲爱的忒修斯，

 

我在英格兰听说了你的许多故事。他们称你为战争英雄，说你成了许多黑巫师的噩梦，让拒绝相信魔法的纳粹也开始知晓恐惧。我……我不能如你希望的那样恭喜你。当然，你会说这是战争，当它被强加于这片土地时我们只能应战，也许你说得对。只除了没有人天生就是战士，Thee, 即便是你。

 

有位麻瓜哲学家说“与恶龙缠斗者，自身亦成为恶龙”。为什么你慷慨地谈及过去，我们的关系，你对世界的态度，却始终拒绝与我谈论战争，忒修斯？你是否期盼如果你永远不开口，那些黑暗就无法真正影响到你？

 

 你同样有一颗心，我的哥哥，无论战争是如何一次次逼迫你冷酷无情。

 

 ~~你的~~ 爱你的，

纽特

 

（21）

 

我要回家了，纽特。

 

 

Bonus:

 

忒修斯从噩梦中醒来的时候是个炎热的夜晚，遥远的炮火声中他听到帐篷里有许多不同的呼吸。他没有立刻抽出魔杖，一小半是因为累，多半则是因为离他最近的这个十分熟悉。怕仍然是场梦，他没敢睁眼，抬起手在床上探索。那只手早就不复儿时的温软，食指和中指上有伤痕，掌根附近是一层茧，其间潜藏的力量往往为人忽视，但忒修斯即便在梦里都不会认错。

 

“纽特。”他满意地宣布，声音结在嗓子里成了半声叹息。他的弟弟还没有醒，忒修斯拍了拍那只手，缓缓睁开眼，“Arty.” 像灯光下的燕尾狗，纽特猛然坐直了，眼睛瞪的滚圆，“Thee? 你看起来像只幽灵。”忒修斯笑起来，笑声在半路上变成咳嗽，纽特慢慢扶他坐好，往他唯一能动的右手里塞了杯滚烫的茶，身后塞了个枕头。“也很高兴见到你，纽特。”忒修斯呡了口茶，终于找回大半自己的声音，“为什么你会在这里？”“你有快一个月没给我回信，”纽特往一旁指了指，“墨丘利一直把信扔在医疗帐篷外面。”

 

“那不是个解释。”忒修斯试图站起来，纽特坚决地拦下他，从口袋里掏出一个玻璃瓶，“我也不是来给你一个的。喝了它。”忒修斯苦着脸照办，跟着看了眼四周，发觉其他人都方便地陷入了沉睡（所幸他的弟弟还有这点谨慎），“你从什么时候起变成治疗师了？”“让我想想，也许从我哥哥愚蠢到只身奔赴麻瓜最大的战场的时候起？帕西瓦尔告诉了我所有事。为什么你要骗我，忒修斯？”“这就是为什么，”忒修斯拉长了脸，“别像个孩子一样，纽特，你总是这么大惊小怪。我不需要——”“你不需要？”纽特向前倾身毫不退缩，谁能想到他才是更加执拗的那个斯卡曼德呢，“要是我没有及时赶到呢？要是你死在这里，忒修斯，我们根本不会知道出了什么事，魔法部甚至不会允许消息出现在报纸上，这就是你想要的吗？”

 

忒修斯皱着眉，“我参战又不是为了魔法部的认可，纽特，根据你在信上说的，我以为你至少懂得这一点。”“我当然懂，”纽特紧紧抓住行军床，指节发白，“但是忒修斯，我同样说你不能永远要求自己成为救世主，你好像没有听进去。”“要是他们需要的正是一个救世主呢，纽特？要是他们需要的不是一个努力的凡人，而是一个奇迹呢？”忒修斯的语调不太平稳，纽特垂着头，却静静地握了下他的手，“也许你太低估了麻瓜们。”“别表现得好像你很懂麻瓜似的。”“我没有——”

 

帘子被掀开，帐篷里的一点光熄灭了，一个灰头土脸的士兵冲进来，“罗比又发烧了，斯卡曼德医生，我们需要你。”“我这就来。”赶在忒修斯能有任何反应之前，纽特冲他点了头。“很高兴您终于醒了，上尉。”士兵朝他扶了下帽檐，又急匆匆跑了出去。

 

“看看你，‘斯卡曼德医生’，我怎么都想不到。”忒修斯意在责备，却难掩骄傲。“我告诉他们我和动物一起工作，他们问我是不是……野兽的治疗师？”“兽医，”忒修斯更正他，“你没弄错，你的麻瓜同行们给动物治病。”“好吧，”纽特抓了抓头发站起来，目光挪向门边，“我得走了。”“至少先给我个拥抱。”忒修斯理所当然地伸出手。

 

是从什么时候起，忒修斯不再像他记忆里那样坚不可摧了。这个念头像一道钻心咒猛地击中纽特。他骨折的手臂挂在脖子上，头上打着绷带，身上不能给麻瓜看到的伤痕千奇百怪，都是来自黑巫师的馈赠。他脸色惨白，双眼疲惫，头发到处支棱，昏迷的半个月让他掉了不少体重。可是他看起来并没有被打垮，眼睛仍然坚定。他的哥哥是个光荣的理想主义者，纽特早该知道了。忒修斯不常说“我相信”什么，但他说“我相信这同样是麻瓜们的欧洲”，正如五年前他说“我相信这不是纽特的错”，他是愿意把命赌在这相信上的。

 

问题在于……纽特见不得他这样。他坐回去，行军床嘎吱一声，忒修斯有所期待地看着他，手臂仍然悬在空中。纽特磨磨蹭蹭地抱住他，绷带和石膏让这个拥抱显得逼仄，正如往常的许多个。忒修斯瘦了，纽特能摸到突出的肩胛骨，他甚至不敢抱得太用力，怕会让忒修斯觉得疼。又是从什么时候起轮到他来照顾他的哥哥了呢。

 

“你哭什么。”忒修斯揉了揉他蓬乱的卷发，纽特用力咽下一声抽噎，“你听错了。”“是是，我听错了。”反正衬衣已经皱得不成样子，忒修斯也就默许他把眼泪蹭在自己肩上。“妈妈会非常生气的。”“实际上她不需要知道。”“你不该这么肯定我会帮你骗她。”“很难算是欺骗，纽特，她已经担心得太多了。”“一个善意的谎言仍然是谎言。”“你在生我的气吗？”忒修斯的手仍然放在纽特肩上，往后靠了些好直视他的眼睛，“Arty, 你知道有些事情必须要有人做。”纽特红着眼眶，“那么你至少应该告诉我你要面对的是什么。我见到过麻瓜们的武器了，你打算要怎样用魔法对抗它们？帕西瓦尔暗示说有一队黑巫师在为德军做事，你和他们正面交火了，是不是？那些伤不可能是麻瓜留下的。”

 

“所有东西都是‘帕西瓦尔说’，你宁可相信他也不信自己的哥哥？”“至少他从不对我撒谎。”“我本来没打算，”忒修斯沉沉叹气，“你甚至都不该在这儿，这是我自己的选择。”“自从你决定踏上战场的时候起，Thee, 你就已经把它变成我的选择了，”纽特按住他的手，“我知道你会为了保护无力自保的人而战斗，忒修斯，你一直都是这样，无论他们是麻瓜还是巫师。”“而你呢，纽特，一直都爱着那些不被爱的生命，不管他们值不值得。”“没有一个生命是不值得的。”“如果他们值得爱，那他们就同样值得为之牺牲，不是吗？”

 

“很抱歉打扰你们的二人世界，”帕西瓦尔格雷夫斯出现在门口，还是令人讨厌地衣着整齐，“我需要和我们的好上尉谈谈。”“他才醒来十分钟，”纽特抽身站起来，“你不能过会再来吗？”“我很乐意，要是战争也能‘等会再来’的话。”“去吧，纽特。我听说麻瓜的医学相当有限，记住别太炫耀你的治疗魔法。”纽特给了他一个勉强的微笑，“我会试试。”

 

帕西瓦尔把手背在身后，“你需要把他弄走，忒修斯，他那套兽医把戏谁都骗不过。”“而你需要停止像谈论花园里的地精那样谈论我弟弟，他只是想帮忙。”“是吧，我不能给自己施清洁咒因为‘难道你们在新大陆就没有国际保密法吗’，但是纽特就可以把魔药硬塞进麻鸡可笑的医学体系里？你有没有意识到这是双重标准？”“他是我弟弟，”忒修斯简短地说，徒劳地整了整衬衫的领子，“别告诉我这就是你要找我谈的。”

 

“多虑了，我可不像你那么多愁善感，”帕西瓦尔从口袋里掏出一颗子弹，“看看这个。”忒修斯猛然睁大眼睛，“死亡圣器？他们怎么会知道、你觉得这场战争背后是格林德沃？”“或者他的追随者们，是的。我恐怕这不再是什么黑巫师团体的小打小闹了，忒修斯，你我都知道他对麻鸡的态度。”“所以你想说他的目标是种族灭绝。”“以现在这样的速度？我得承认他们离成功已经很近了。”

 

“我们需要一个新的魔咒，”忒修斯挥舞着魔杖跳下床，帕西瓦尔勉为其难扶了他一把，“一个防护咒，也许是铁甲咒的变形，必须让它识别火药，增强覆盖面和效力……为我争取点时间，帕西瓦尔，我得弄清楚对方到底在他们的武器上做了什么。”“不知道你注意到没有，麻鸡们通常也不会刚从昏迷中醒来第二天就上战场。”忒修斯摇摇晃晃地坐下，魔杖冒出最后一星火花，他的头随之垂下，“你说得对，我的确得把他送走。”帕西瓦尔犹豫着，“只是出于独生子的好奇，有那样一个弟弟感觉如何？”

 

忒修斯笑起来，苍白的脸色变得生动，“你知道，刚成为傲罗的时候我最怕收到霍格沃茨的信，因为那总是意味着纽特又给自己找了一堆花样翻新的麻烦。但是小孩子成长得真快啊，现在他几乎不给我惹事了，我居然还有点怀念。”“你怀念能当他的英雄的时候，”帕西瓦尔朝他一点头，拉开帐篷的帘子，“也许你仍然是。”

 

忒修斯盯着像舞蹈一样缓缓飘落的门帘。当然了，连战争都无法磨灭帕西瓦尔戏剧化的倾向，他一丝不苟的领带、狂风中屹立不倒的发胶和乌木镶银的魔杖。在他们战前短暂的交集中这多少有些恼人，忒修斯不得不请求他至少在麻瓜的地盘上别总穿得像只雄孔雀。可战争改变了一切，于是他学会珍惜那些一成不变的东西，无论是帕西瓦尔夸张的作风还是纽特糟糕的茶和别扭的拥抱。

 

是从什么时候开始的，那个在花园里向他跑来、跌伤了膝盖，抱着莫特拉鼠奶声奶气问他能不能养的孩子长大成人，双肩尚且单薄却执意要扛起不属于他的重担。忒修斯必然不能放他去扛，有他在的时候无论哪场战争都还轮不到纽特，可梅林啊，他多为他骄傲，他善良的、固执的、亲近于动物而疏远于人类的弟弟，他的Arty.

                       

END

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文计划5/N. 转自lofter.


End file.
